Jane Doe
Alice Kruger is the main, female protagonist in Blindspot. "Someone did this to me, took away my whole life, and I can't do anything." '' ''- Jane Doe She wakes up naked in Times Square, completely covered in mysterious, intricate tattoos with no memory of who she is or how she got there. But there's one tattoo that is impossible to miss: the name of FBI agent Kurt Weller, emblazoned across her back. "Jane," Agent Weller, and the rest of the FBI quickly realize that each mark on her body is a crime to solve, leading them closer to the truth about her identity and the mysteries to be revealed. Alternative Names Jane Doe Jane Doe is the name given by the FBI after realizing she can't rememner who she is, her whereabouts and why her body is covered in mysterious tattoos. Taylor Shaw After Special Agent Kurt Weller discovered a familiar scar at the back of her neck, he asks Patterson to run a DNA test to see if it matches with Taylor Shaw's, a Weller's childhood friend who went missing 25 years ago. (More info at Taylor Shaw.) Remi At the beginning of season 2, it's revealed that after being adopted by Sheppard, they dediced to change her name to Remi in order to start again and forget her past. (More info at Early Life before ZIP) Early Life Before ZIP Jane Doe was born under the name of Alice Kruger. Her parents were part of the anti-Aparthied activists group, and by the time she was just a kid, they were killed by the government. Alone and without her parents, she was forced into a secret academy, an underground orphanage located at a basement full of children around her age; the purpose of this academy was to train innocent children to become deathly soldiers. When Aparthied ended, so did the academy, but by that time Alice and her brother were too dangerous to take them to foster-care, so Shepperd, an American soldier, freed and adopted them. In search to forget Alice’s and her brother’s past, they, along Shepperd, choose new names: Roman and Remi. Somehow, Alice agreed to be part of Sandstorm, a terrorist group, to end with corruption in the United States, where she made up a meticulous plan with the help of Oscar, Marcos and Cade. Part of her plan was to tattoo her entire body to hide information that would make the FBI investigate a dozen of cases that involved corruption. However, the main goal, was to get attention into Special Agent Kurt Weller so he could replace Director Mayfair. While being a Sandstorm active asset, Alice and Oscar started an intense relationship that led him to propose her, however, due to Alice’s plan, she had to break the engagement. Alice Kruger is described as compassionate, loyal, patient and stubborn, traits shown by Jane Doe after her true self is vanished from her memories. After ZIP Jane’s name, Jane Doe, was given to her after she was left into a bag in Times Square and taken under the custody of the FBI to investigate a puzzle hidden in her tattooed body. After some investigation, Dr. Borden discovered that Jane was given a high dose of Zeta Interacting Protein (ZIP), a drug that can erase certain and specific memories if given properly, but as she was under high quantities of it, her entire personality was whipped-out. As Jane tries to understand what happened to her, she helps Weller and his team to decode some of her tattoos and solve the cases that are linked to them. While on duty, certain moments trigger flashbacks of her old life as Alice Kruger where she can see herself doing a shooting course in the middle of the woods alongside an unknown man, among other recurring memories from her past. When she remembers shooting a nun, she wonders if she was a bad person before, but Weller, being emotionally bonded to her, assures her that her new actions define who she really is. At the end of the first season, it is shown that, after Oscar’s command through a series of missions, Jane accomplished her initial goal of taking Mayfair out of her duty as Director of the FBI by replacing her pen, pinning a GPS tracker in Weller’s car, stealing data through an USB drive and keeping in secret the truth behind Carter’s disappearance and death. After Weller’s dad admits killing Taylor Shaw and Weller discovering her remains, he arrests Jane. Somehow, the CIA got to Jane and took her to a secret black site to torture her in order to get information. She manages to scape and start a low-profile life by working at a motel two hours away from New York, presumably because she had pending issues with what’s left of Sandstorm’s team. Once the FBI takes her back to NYC, it can be seen that she’s horrible beaten and became a distant and tougher woman, developing some reject towards her old team. Background Jane's earliest memory appears to be her being lead away from her home as a child, apparently by someone she knew. She then recalls being taken to a dark basement with dozens of other children around her age, though what this means is unclear. In a flashback, it appears that Jane may have been complicit with the events that led to her arriving in her current circumstances, as she agreed to have her memory wiped. When analyzed, a blank box tattoo on Jane's right shoulder revealed that her only preexisting tattoo was a Navy Seal insignia. Despite this, there has never been a female Navy Seal and the agents investigating her case deduce that she may have been part of Special Ops, especially considering her ability to speak multiple languages and her proficiency with firearms and hand-to-hand combat. Jane has a unique scar on the back of her neck, which Agent Weller believes he has seen before, namely on his vanished childhood friend, Taylor Shaw. Weller's father was implicated in Shaw's disappearance. Later, a DNA comparison results in a 99.9% positive match. Weller assumes she is Taylor Shaw, but a tooth analysis reveals she was born and raised in sub-Saharan Africa, which Taylor certainly was not. She recalls a moment in which she may have killed a nun, making her question whether she might've been a bad person in her former life. This makes Jane wonder if her memory loss is some form of penance. Later she recalls that it wasn't actually a nun, but rather someone in disguise carrying what appears to be a jump drive with a keypad. From the events of the first season and Jane's flashbacks, she was at some point saved by Shepherd, the mysterious leader of a shadowy organisation intent on ending corruption in the United States of America, through whatever means necessary. Jane apparently joined this group of her own free will, seeking to help end corruption. She presumably met and fell in love with Oscar here, later becoming engaged to him. Jane later (also willingly) agreed to have her memory wiped with a powerful amnesia-inducing drug and her body tattooed with cryptic clues and symbols, as part of an elaborate plot to expose corruption in the US and bring down Mayfair, the director of the FBI whom Shepherd's organisation suspected of being corrupt. As per the plan, the amnesiac Jane was to be conditioned into believing she was Taylor Shaw to gain Agent Weller's trust and put him in charge of the FBI. Season 1 In the first episode, the memory-wiped Jane Doe awakens to find herself naked in a body bag in Times Square, New York City. Terrified and unable to recall anything, Jane unzips the bag and crawls out, and is ordered to get on her knees and place her hands behind her head by a SWAT team. She is taken to the FBI's New York headquarters, where every inch of her tattooed body is photographed and examined. As she cannot remember her real name and there are no matches on the DNA database, she is given the name 'Jane Doe', which she uses from that moment on. Trivia * Jane is fluent in English, Chinese, Bulgarian and Russian. * She can pilot helicopters. * She has a fear of flying. (Due to a feeling of not being in control.) * 'Jane Doe' is a placeholder name used by law enforcement (primarily in the United States and Canada) to refer to female victims, suspects or persons of interest in an investigation, whose identities are unknown or must be legally withheld. The male equivalent is 'John Doe'. Other versions include 'John Roe' or 'Jane Roe', with 'Janie' or 'Johnnie Doe' used for children. Images JaneDoePoster.jpg|Promo poster Imagegg.jpeg|Season 2 Promo es:Jane Doe Category:Characters Category:Navy Seal Category:Female characters Category:Member of Sandstorm